Avengers Karaoke
by NinjaCookieXD
Summary: When Thor messages Tony that they haven't met in a while, Loki suggests the Avengers do karaoke, but what happens when Tony chooses the songs? Or at least tries to. Main pairings include FrostIron, ClinTasha, CoulSteve and a surprise one at the end.
1. Getting the idea

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any songs used._**

**_Chapter One - Getting The Idea._**

"Nnnngh! Fa-AHH-ster- Anthony!" Loki cried as Tony forced himself deep within Loki.

"Ohh Loki!" he groaned, increasing his speed and grinding harder into Loki's hips with every thrust.

"I-I'm getting close..." Loki muttered, throwing his head back it ecstasy as Tony hit that sweet spot. Tony smirked and angled himself so he could continue to hit it.

"Me too... Baby... Ahh fuck!" Tony grunted, trying to thrust in as hard and fast as he could to finish them off. "Together?"

Loki nodded quickly, his body visually shaking with the excitement coursing throughout him. He cried out loudly, screaming out words of lust and love in his native tongue, which of course did it for Tony. With final thrust, Tony came deep inside Loki, crying out as he did. "Haaah, Loki" he purred as Loki came a second later, splashing his essence over his and Tony's chests before the mortal collapsed on the God.

They lay there for a moment, sticky and panting, before Tony slid out of Loki's tight entrance and lay down beside him. Loki held out an arm and Tony cuddled into him, both shutting their eyes and intending to drift off to sleep.

"I love you." Tony said softly without opening his eyes. Loki smirked through his tiredness and whispered back,

"I love you too darling."

They lay there for a few minutes, drifting off in the silence, before a loud buzzing noise made them both jump. The both groaned, Tony from having to move and Loki from the lack of touching from Tony's movements as the man reached for his phone on their bedside table.

"Just ignore it" Loki said, still not having moved from the spot where he lay. "It's probably just a chain message or something, come back to bed." His reached over to where Tony was now sitting on the edge of the bed and gently drew circles his lovers back. Tony made a sort of noise that was a cross between a moan and a purr causing him to nearly drop his phone.

"It's from Thor." He said quickly, causing Loki to remove his hand from Tony and grimace. Although he had and Thor had made up and Loki had allowed Thor to remain his brother after countless pleading from the blonde oaf, Loki still found him intolerable sometimes, especially when he interrupted his alone time with Tony.

"What's he saying this time?" Loki said, shutting his eyes and pinching his forehead. Tony tossed the phone at his lover who caught it easily despite his tiredness, and squinted at the small glowing screen.

**MAN OF IRON! IT HAS BEEN QUITE SOME TIME SINCE WE MET LAST. PERHAPS YOU COULD ARRANGE SOME SORT OF GET-TOGETHER FOR THE AVENGERS? AND MY BROTHER, HOW IS HE? -THOR :-)**

Loki smirked and chuckled as he read the message. "He still hasn't figured out how to turn off the capitals?"

Tony smirked as he took his phone back and placed it on the side before turning back to him and shrugging.

"Well you can't really blame him, I mean; I don't think you guys even have phones on Asgard right? Give the guy a break." he said as Loki shrugged and sat up, rubbing his eyes with his wrists.

"That is correct." he said, looking into Tony's eyes. "Although after two years of being here, you'd think he was knowledgeable of this stuff."

Tony raised an eyebrow at the god and smirked. "If I know my facts, you don't know how to work one that well either, am I correct?"

Loki pouted and looked Tony in the eyes, forcing the man to lean forward and kiss those irresistible lips. Loki smiled as they broke apart and said matter-of-factly, "And at least I do not write in all capitals."

Tony chuckled and starred at the message again as Loki sunk back down under the covers. "True..."

Loki shut his eyes, attempting sleep while he muttered, "I think it would be good for you to meet with them, it has been a while..."

Tony smirked and lent up to Loki's ear, whispering seductively into it. "To be honest, I can think of better ways of spending my time." He purred as he started to kiss down Loki's neck, making the god groan in his sleepy state.

"Why don't you do that thing you suggested the other day?" Loki said, shutting his eyes when Tony suck on the nape of his neck.

Tony frowned and stopped suck. "What idea?" he asked, racking his brain for the memory of what his lover spoke of.

"You know, that singing thing you told me about."

"You mean karaoke?"

"Yeah that, I think it would be fun you guys to do together..."

Tony pulled a face; he had meant that idea for just the two of them to do. He had watched a few movies/programs lately where the main couple had gone to a karaoke bar. It seemed like a perfect thing for the two to do together but, with the other Avengers?

Loki rolled his eyes when he saw Tony thinking and sat up. "Think about it. It will be fun, you haven't heard Thor's singing; it is quite amusing. And," He leant down to Tony's ear. "You could also choose what music they sing to..." his tone reeked of impending mischief which made Tony grin widely. He sat up and grabbed his phone. Loki smiled as he drifted off, while his boyfriend sent out messages via text.

_Tony: Hey Point Break, thts not a bad plan. How about we gather at mine for some karaoke?_

**Thor: WHAT IS THIS 'KARAOKE' YOU SPEAK OF?**

_Tony: Singing basically. Along to the tracks of songs. Hows tht sound?_

**Thor: I LIKE IT! WHEN SHALL THIS EVENT START?**

_Tony: I dnt know, i'll think bout it in the mornin, k? And while i have ur attention: PLEASE STOP WRITING LIKE THIS!  
_  
**Thor: LIKE WHAT?**

_Tony: YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT, STOP USING CAPITOL LETTERS ALL THE TIME! _

**Thor: NO NEED TO GET ANGRY FRIEND.**

_Tony: I AM ANGRY! YOUR TEXT INTERRUPTED MY PRIVATE TIME WITH LOKI! _

**Thor: ... What was that about my brother?**

_Tony: Congrats. You finally figured it out. *claps slowly*_

**Thor: *beams* THANK YOU MAN OF IRON. BUT STILL, WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT LOKI?**

_Tony: *facepalm* Goodnight Thor. :-/_

Thor: OKAY, SLEEP WELL. :-)

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly placing his phone on the side. He made sure to put it on silent before carefully sliding down beside Loki and falling asleep.

* * *

_Dark: Hey, Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The second chapter is a little longer I think and the actual singing doesn't start until chapter Three._

_Also, here are some back story pointers to know before reading the rest of it... _

_ •Loki is with Tony because he was guarding him for Thor/S.H.I.E.L.D and one night they ended up together. Loki now tolerates the Avengers for Tony's sake but he is no-longer trying to take over the world... Apparently._

_ •Coulson is alive! _

_ •Thor and Loki tolerate each other, well, Loki tolerates Thor and Thor is just overly happy to have his brother back and in a happy relationship with Tony. _

_ •Fury decides to 'humor' the Avengers because he has nothing better to do with his spare time, and he likes to keep them all in check. _  
_ ... _  
_ He is also with Hill, but she can't make it to the Karaoke evening. It always seems like Fury is alone, so I decided to say they are together even though i'm sure I dont mention it anywhere. _

_ •Clint has tried to ask Natasha to be his girlfriends for a while now but she hasn't given him a straight answer yet..._

_ •Pepper is with Rhodey. _

_Please favorite/follow and review if you thought it was good. :)_

_Until next time ;)_


	2. Setting the stage

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any songs used_**

**_Chapter Two - Setting the stage_**

After having awoken the next day, Tony set to work organising the karaoke event. He decided to host it in one of the many empty floors of the tower and use JARVIS as the speaker system for their music. That way it wouldn't cost a thing, not that money was an issue, and it would be in the comfort of his own home. Plus, having JARVIS meant that Tony could use his own track ideas.

Loki had been locked out of the floor as Tony wanted the design to be a surprise, even though Loki had no plan to participate. He wasn't too fond of the other Avengers even though they were civil to him, so he just carried on as he usually did but when Tony stayed in their floors living room for two days straight, laughing like a maniac every so often. Loki had started to worry about him.

"Anthony?" he tried calling out, only to get a grunt in return. Loki coughed to get his attention. "Anthony, love?" Still nothing. "_Tony._"

Tony's head swivelled at the rare use of his shortened name and raised an eyebrow. "If you hadn't noticed, I was busy. I'm almost done creating the perfect playlist for this weekend!"

Loki smiled sympathetically. "I know, but you've had no food or sleep for over 48 hours! The only breaks you've had are toilet breaks. Please just come to bed with me, okay?" Loki cocked his head to the side and folded his arms, staring at his lover with puppy eyes.

Tony pouted. "Aww, damn those sexy eyes... Fine but on one condition."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "And pray tell, what would that be?"

Tony grinned sadistically which made the god shift uncomfortably, knowing what exactly Tony was to say next.

"You have to go this weekend too."

"No."

"Aww c'mon Lokes. You said it yourself it'll be fun."

Loki glared at him for a moment then sighed as he looked away. "Fine. So will you come to bed now?"

Tony smirked to himself before getting up and slowly making his way over to the god. "Oh yes..." he purred as his slung his arms around Loki's neck and kissed him roughly, forcing him backwards into the bedroom.

* * *

"Loki, are the snacks ready yet?"

"Yeah, am I allowed to enter yet?"

"Uh-huh. Come on in."

Loki sighed and entered the floor with five bowls. "Whoa..." he said slowly, looking around the room. It was quite dark and there was a small-ish stage in one part of the room. There were five tables and each had names on. Clint and Natasha were on one. Steve, Bruce and Coulson on another. He and Tony were at another. Fury had his own table, which left Thor and Pepper on the last table.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he put the bowls on the tables. "I didn't know Director Fury was coming."

Tony suddenly appeared from behind the stage, smirking. "Oh yes, couldn't leave him out of my brilliant song choices now could I?" He stopped and raised his eyebrows, letting out an impressed whistle when he saw Loki in nothing but a pair of dark green jogging bottoms, earning an unimpressed look from the god himself.

He kept his own eyebrow raised but he didn't say anything as he placed the last bowl down. Tony clapped his hands suddenly, making the god jump.

"Right, well I'm almost done here so you're free 'til the others get here."

Loki nodded before heading back upstairs. Before he got to the elevator he turned around. "You haven't chosen a song for me have you?"

Tong tutted then grinned. "Of course I have love, couldn't leave you out now could I?"

Loki rolled his eyes before he stepped into the elevator and headed upstairs. He walked to their bedroom and flopped on the bed, grabbing his StarkPod on the way down.

He wasn't too fond of most Midgardian technology but for his and Tony's first anniversary, the man had noticed his fond love of this world's music. His original idea was to but him the most expensive and high quality Mp3 player there was but he had decided to make one with his own personal touches; naming it 'The StarkPod.' _'As if his ego wasn't big enough already_' Loki thought as he skimmed through the songs on there.

He put on a random song and lay back to listen to it. 'Iron Man' by Black Sabbath. Tony had insisted that his theme song went on there without Loki's say-so but he didn't mind; it reminded him of his lover, which was nice sometimes. As he was listening he whipped out the phone Tony had also made for him and sent a quick text to all those who were to attend this little event.

**Have a song prepared as backup, Tony has chosen them already but I can only  
Imagine that they are awful. Send me your preference and I'll have JARVIS upload it into the data banks. - Loki**

He smiled and put his phone on the side, jumping as it buzzed nearly straight away. Clint, Steve, Natasha, Coulson and Thor had specific choices, Bruce said he wasn't too bothered by what song he did, and neither Fury nor Pepper replied.

"JARVIS, could you add these songs to your data base for this evening's event please? And don't tell Anthony."

The AI chuckled before saying in his quirky tone, "Of course sir, if I say so myself, Mr. Starks own song choices are poor."

Loki laughed. "Ehehe, thank you." he said before pressing shuffle on the music player again. He raised his eyebrows as a certain song started to play. He recognised it straight away, smiling when he thought about how this song reminded him of his relationship with Tony. Grinning widely, he spoke to JARVIS again.

"And JARVIS? Could you also add the song I'm currently listening to?" he asked, uncontrollably tapping his foot to the beat. The AI system agreed once again and Loki smirked.

He was still smirking a minute later when Tony walked in and gave him a confused look.

"What are you smirking about? You look like you've been up to something... Oh god, don't tell me you've been playing in the kitchen again." he joked as he crawled up to where Loki lay and kissed him softly on the lips. Loki merely hummed in reply and pulled the man in closer for a longer, deeper kiss.

When they pulled apart, Tony leant his forehead against Loki's and whispered slowly, "You need to get better dressed." Running his eyes down the bare chest and lingering hungrily on his toned abdomen. Loki didn't even have time to raise an eyebrow before he was pulled off the bed and into their walk-in closet.

Tony walked over to Loki's part of the closet, throwing him the first things that came to hand. Loki looked at the items Tony had thrown him and shook his head, heading to his part himself to choose his own evening wear. Tony shrugged then walked to his own part.

Loki picked out his favourite outfit; black skinny jeans, a slim fitting grey t-shirt and a stylish black leather jacket. As he tied his long raven hair into a ponytail he glanced over at Tony, who stood in front of his closets wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue jeans. He frowned, looking through his clothes for a suitable top before he noticed the god's eyes on him. Loki smirked and walked seductively over to Tony who raised his eyebrows amusedly. He placed his hands on Tony's waist and pulled their bodies together before sliding a hand down his jeans which earned him a surprised gasp from Tony as he teased him with his slender fingers.

Tony let out a loud groan as Loki started to pump him, the god smirking as Tony's faced screwed up in pleasure. Loki licked his lips as he leaned forward to kiss Tony. They both moaned as they're lips crashed together, their tongues engaging in a battle for dominance as Loki continued to pump Tony, slowly quickening his pace. In the background, JARVIS announced something but neither man heard, too caught up in their passionate kiss.

Tony Pushed his lover off his lips for a moment and whined and flushed as he whispered between pumps, "S-suck...ah-me!"

Loki grinned and ceased him hand movements, making Tony grunt at the lack of touch.

"Gladly."

He slid down Tony's body so his face was level with the man's crotch and slowly slid Tony's jeans down, raising his eyebrow at the lack of pants.

"Going commando eh? You must've been inadvertently planning this..." Loki purred, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin around Tony's now very hard member.

"Just start already..." Tony grunted as he thrust his hips forward in frustration. Loki smirked and took Tony's length in his mouth. The mortal cried out in pleasure as Loki moved his mouth over his hard on, shutting his eyes as waves of pleasure washed over him. Tony put his arms out to the sides, using the closet and wall beside him as lean against to keep him balance. Loki's pace quickened at the same time as Tony's cry's increased. On the speakers JARVIS said something else but again was ignored by both men who were too deeply locked in the moment to notice anything.

Moaning into his movement, Loki slid his hands around to Tony's behind and ran his fingernails down his ass cheeks, making Tony give out one last loud cry as he came into Loki's mouth.

Tony lowered his hands and panted as Loki stood and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart for air, Loki rested his forehead against Tony's as they both panted, smiling at each other and laughing quietly as they smiled at each other. The moment was interrupted by a sudden voice coming through the speakers.

"You guys done yet? We're here already! And why did you put us through on speaker to hear that?"

Tony and Loki blushed as they heard what Clint had said.

"How long have you been listening?" Loki asked as Tony pulled up his jeans, now glad there was no security camera's installed in there.

"Long enough." Clint answered simply in a smug tone.

Tony pulled a face and shot Loki a confused look.

"JARVIS, did you put us through without my consent?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes Sir, I notified you twice but it would seem that neither you nor Mr. Loki noticed as you were too occupied by-"

"Yeah yeah, we get it JARV. Next time, wait until were finished before you connect us okay?" Tony interjected before the AI had a chance to finish.

"My apologies Sir, I have taken note of the situation for future reference."

"So, are you gonna let us in?" The voice of Bruce came through the speakers. Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Loki walked over to Tony's closet and started to rummage through it.

"Yeah, JARVIS let them in. We'll be down in a moment." The click of the speaker went off, signalling that they were cut off followed by a buzzing noise that opened the building to the Avengers. Tony turned around to watch Loki but was met with a black shirt being thrusted into his face.

"Put that on and let's go." Loki said as he grabbed Tony's wrist and pulled him out of the walk-in closet. Tony sighed and held onto the shirt as he was dragged into the elevator. On the way down, Tony slipped an arm into his shirt but stopped when Loki moved behind him and sucked on his neck.

"Really? In the elevator? When our friends are waiting downstairs and are most likely going to see us when the doors open? Wow... Someone's horny today..." Tony smirked as Loki pulled back and folded his arms. "Save it for later babe." He added with a wink, making the god smirk slightly. Tony slipped his other arm into the shirt but didn't have time to do the buttons up before the doors opened and sure enough; their friends were all waiting. They all raised their eyebrows when they saw the two walk out; Loki looking smug and Tony blushing lightly with a hickey on his neck, in plain sight because of his open shirt.

"Can't you two keep off each other for 5 minutes?" Fury asked with an unamused expression plastered on his face. Loki shrugged as Tony hurried to button himself up. The rest laughed and Thor stepped forward, placing his hand on Loki's shoulder in a friendly gesture before pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Brother! I have missed you so!" He said as Loki flailed his arms around before patting Thor on the back.

"Can't breathe here..." He wheezed and gasped in a large breath when Thor released him, putting on a look which reminded everyone of a puppy who'd just been kicked.

"I am sorry, I do not know my strength sometimes..."

Loki rolled his eyes. "That's okay, don't get upset about it."

"Hey, where's Pep?" Tony asked suddenly, looking up from finishing doing up his shirt.

Steve stepped forward, only just having stopped blushing from the speaker and elevator scenes.  
"She had to cancel as something came up suddenly, but she sends her apologies."

Tony smirked knowingly and Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "That's code for her banging Rhodey then." He laughed but then coughed as Loki hit him playfully on the arm.

"Shall we go in then?" Tony said, rubbing his arm and sending an annoyed look at Loki who just smirked evilly back. The others nodded before following Tony and Loki into the main room.

They all gasped when they saw how well decorated the room was as Tony just smirked, pulling Loki into a half hug as he too admired his work.

"I like what you've done here Tony." Natasha said, slyly glancing over at Clint who was staring around the room in awe.

"Very Stark." Bruce added, rolling his eyes as he did. Fury nearly smiled but stopped himself and brushed past the others, taking a seat at his table.

"Let's get this started so it can end quicker." He mumbled as the others smiled and sat at their own table. Thor frowned when he saw hid name on the table with Peppers but shrugged and pulled a chair to Tony and Loki's table, ignoring the wistful look on both of their faces.

As the others settled at their tables, Tony stood and went to the stage, pecking Loki's cheek on the way. He coughed to get their attention and when he got it, he spoke.

"So, err welcome guys to this Karaoke evening. How this is gonna work is one at a time, you guys are gonna come up here and sing a song my genius mind has chosen for you..." Everyone rolled their eyes but Tony carried on, ignoring them. "The words will be on the screens there, there and there." He said, pointing to three screens which were around the stage. "And the music will be played through DJ JARVIS!"

Everyone snickered as the AI system piped up at the mention of him.

"Please refrain from calling me that Sir, it's rather demeaning."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Wow JARV, first the intercom situation now your name? Who taught you to be so cocky."

At the same time, everyone said "You!" loudly, causing Tony to blush slightly as the others laughed, Tony soon chuckling with them.

"I'm kidding JARV, and I wont call you that." he said as the laughter died down.

"So, who wants to go first?"

* * *

_Dark: I wrote this next little bit out of boredom when I originally wrote this chapter. It has nothing to do with the story, it's just something funny. So Uhh enjoy ;)_

* * *

_"I can't be bothered to type in all the lyrics when I can copy and paste from the internet" said Dark, randomly appearing in the corner of the room, sitting on a neglected chair with his legs crossed and rested his chin on his hand in a bored fashion. Tony raised his eyebrow._

_"But, that won't be until morning?"_

_Dark raised his own eyebrow back at him in a challenge. "I know, but I can't write it now, I NEED to get the Marauders chapter done AND if you are bored then you can always enter my dreams and have lovely smutty FrostIron sex, please?" Dark said while making puppy eyes at Loki and Tony, who gave in pretty much straight away._

_"Okay Dark, lets go Sexy." Loki said, grabbing Tony's shirt and dragging him toward Dark, kissing him passionately as he went._

_"Perfect..." Dark purred as he began to watch the show._

* * *

_Dark: Oh gods. That makes me sound like a pervert D: Which I'm not. So Uhh, until next time! :D_

_Loki: You are a pervert._

_Dark: Am not!_

_Loki: Are too, have you not read the first bit of chapter one?_

_Dark: Of course I have, I wrote it :/_

_Loki: And in the closet _AND_ elevator._

_Dark: Okay, okay, I get it-_

_Loki: And the next two-_

_Dark: OKAY! Don't spoil it for the readers :/_

_Loki: Admit you're a pervert then._

_Dark: ... No._

_Loki: Well then in the next chapter I-_

_Tony: Loki, stop teasing Dark._

_Dark: Thank you._

_... And on that strange note, I shall bid my farewell. Until the next chapter! Please review if you find the time to, I like reviews :) Also, sorry If I worried anyone which that weird extra bit and text-dialogue above :S It wont happen again... Unless it was funny... I'm rambling. I'm gonna go now. Byeee :)_

_Oh! And the actual singing starts in the next chapter ;)_


	3. Tony

**__****_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any songs used_**

**_Chapter three - Tony  
_**  
"So, who wants to go first?"

Tony looked at the other and folded his arms at their lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, you all gotta do it." he added but still, no-one put their hand up.

"Fine!" He said, raising his hands in surrender. "I'll go first to show you guys how it's done." Tony went to the side of the stage and brought a microphone into the centre stage. He clapped his hands and the lights dimmed, leaving a spotlight on the microphone. Standing so he was in front of the mic, he smirked and grabbed it.

"This is a song for my wonderful sexy god of mischief Loki." He said with a wink, making Loki roll his eyes.

"Jarvis, track one please."

"Of course, Playing track one now Sir."

Everyone groaned as they heard the beginning bit of the song and Tony just smirked knowingly as he started to whistle.

"_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Boy I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow."_

Tony looked nowhere but Loki's face, pleased at the look of amazement within his captivating features. So he could sing. Why else would he even consider doing this if he couldn't?

"_You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go._"

Tony clapped his hands to the beat of the instrumental before he started singing again.

_"(Look) I'm betting you like people  
And I'm betting you love freak mode_"

He pointed at Loki as he sung but quickly glanced at the others who also seemed to be in shock of his vocal  
Talents, but with hints of concern for the impending lyrics, and how Tony would act them out.

"_And I'm betting you like guys that give love to guys  
And stroke your little ego  
I bet you I'm guilty your honor  
That's just how we live in my genre_"

The Avengers laughed at that, of course he would put the fact he is a superhero in there somewhere

"_I know we did it earlier Loki_."

A few groans where heard faintly, but Tony ignored them and kept his focus on his god and carried on.

"_But there's only one Stark, and one Tony  
I'm a damn shame  
Order more champagne_"

He clicked his fingers high in the air as if ordering for a waiter.

"_Pull a damn hamstring  
Tryna put it on ya  
Bet your lips spin back around corner_"

Tony blew kiss at Loki which made him smile seductively as Tony continued.

"_Slow it down baby take a little longer,_

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Boy I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close

"

Tony held his Palms out and flicked his fingers so it looked like he was beckoning Loki.

"_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go_"

During the next bit, Tony started to dance on stage as a voice on the instrumental track said 'Whistle baby' a few times, doing moves similar to the ones in the 'Party rock anthem'. Everyone clapped to his moves as he danced up on stage. Loki couldn't help but crack a wide grin on his face, which was completely uncharacteristic for the god but he didn't particularly care.

_"It's like everywhere I go  
My whistle ready to blow  
Loki don't leave a note  
He can get any by the low  
Told me he's not a pro  
It's okay, it's under control  
Show me soprano, 'cause boy you can handle."_

Tony had started to move forward on the stage, moving with the microphone off the stand so he was singing directly in front of Loki.

"_Baby we start shagging, you come up in part clothes  
Boy I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road  
Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo  
Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle_."

He leaned down suddenly and kissed Loki chastely on the lips and cupped his face gently. He missed a line out of the song, but it didn't sound like at would've been necessary.

"_Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it  
Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it_

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Boy I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together

"

Tony moved his hand up Loki's face and traced over his lips.

"_And you come real close_"

With his other hand, Tony loosely grabbed Loki's shirt and pulled him forward, making him blush slightly.

"_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go_"

At the next instrumental with backing vocals break, Tony let Loki go and returned back up to the stage. During the next part of the song, the other Avengers had started to whistle along in-between his words. Fury of course was just sitting unamused by all of Tony's actions. He did however raise an eyebrow when he hears his talents but that's as far as the apathetic man went for emotions.

"_Go boy you can twerk it  
Let me see you whistle while you work it  
I'mma lay it back, don't stop it  
'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me  
Now, Loki let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh  
Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!_

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Boy I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow

"

Loki slowly got up and made his way onto the stage, earning a raised eyebrow from Tony but who kept on singing.

"_You just put your lips together  
And you come real close_,"

Loki placed his hands on Tony's hips and pulled the man close, holding their faces so close that they were almost breathing the same space.

"_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go_!"

As soon as he had finished, Loki lunged his head forward and claimed those lips which we singing like angels just a moment ago. They kissed quickly, forgetting their current audience as Tony slid his arms around Loki's neck.

Groans of disgust were heard when Loki started to play with Tony, making the two break apart and look at the others with cloudy eyes.

"Eww, guys save it till later in your own private space and _not_ in front of us please!" Clint said as the two on stage flushed red.

Thor shook with rage from the sight but let go of his anger when Loki glared and shook his head at him.

"I-I didn't know you could sing so well Tony!" Steve said, stuttering slightly from the shock of that sight but wanting to change the subject quickly. It wasn't because he was disgusted by their actions, it was more like he uncomfortable about them flaunting it so outwardly in front of himself and the others. He himself had actually had feelings for someone of the same gender, but that was another story and he still wasn't sure about that.

"y-yeah, that was amazing! Well, apart from... Anyway yeah!" Coulson said, trying not to blush but failing.

Tony smirked. "Thanks guys, what did you think?" He asked turning to Loki, who still stood by his side on stage.

"I loved it." he said, placing a less intense kiss on Tony's face before whispering into his ear, "Your going to be serenading me later..."

Tony shivered at his low tone but smirked before answering. "Of course Babe."

He turned to the others and clapped his hands loudly, making them jump slightly.

"So, who's next?"

* * *

_Dark: The song was 'Whistle' by Flo Rida. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews so far :D keep it up ;) Until next time! _


	4. Loki

**__****_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any songs used_**

**_ Chapter Four - Loki  
_**  
"So, who's next?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at the Avengers who grimaced at his question. Loki sighed, still standing next to him on the stage.

"I'll go, I'm already up here."

Tony turned on the spot grinning widely, sort of like a cat.

"Awesome, JARVIS, Track tw-"

"Track ten, please JARVIS" Loki said, cutting him off with a smirk. Tony raised his eyebrow.

"There isn't a track ten, there's only nine?" he asked, confused even more when Loki let out a laugh that had a hint of mischief in it.

"Ehehe, I have a better song than the one you choose love, trust me."

Tony groaned as the others struggled to keep their smiles hidden at the fact he was getting put in his place by the god of mischief and lies.

"Fine." Tony said, Loki kissing his cheek as he went to sit back down.

"Playing track ten Mr. Laufeyson." JARVIS said, making Thor object to Loki's chosen surname. Tony just held a hand out to stop him from moving, shaking his head to signal that this was not the time. Thor sighed and folded his arms, frowning at the stage where his 'brother' was getting ready to sing his turn.

The music started and Tony raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. "Actually that _is_ better than the one I choose..."

Loki smirked then began to sing, his voice holding a seductive tone to it.

"_So hot out of the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it?  
Tony don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby._"

Loki moved his arms seductively around, giving Tony a fervid stare.

"_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_"

Tony raised an eyebrow, subconsciously licking his lips at the thought of Loki dominating him. They'd done things like that before and liked it, which made it sound likely that they would do it later.

"_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your Arc  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_"

Through the shock of Loki so openly singing of what he planned to do to Tony later made the males in the audience minus Fury and Tony blush and wince slightly. Fury and Natasha just shook their heads at the words but just tried to ignore them the best they could. Tony on the other hand loved this; he felt his trousers tighten slightly and had to strongly resist the urge to relieve himself in front of the others.

"_Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Oh!  
I bet you know that I'm not soft and sweet  
You thought the Devil swept you off your feet  
Coz I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

"

Loki noticed Tony's discomfort and smirked, thinking up a better way for the man to suffer pleasantly. He walked toward the man, swaying his hips seductively as he walked until he was standing over him. He placed a hand on Tony's chest as he sung.

" _'S all right  
You'll be fine  
Tony I'm in control  
Take the pain_"

He slid his hand down and grabbed Tony's semi-erection through his jeans, making the man gasp loudly and the others just look away, trying to block the view with their hands.

"_Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both_"

Loki stroked Tony through the fabric then winked before turning back to the stage.

"_Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your Arc  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on 'til it's over

"

The Avengers had turned their gazes back to him but still held their displeased looks. Loki ignored them and focused instead on the uncomfortable Tony, who had started to grit his teeth and clench his fists slightly in concentration.

"_Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I am about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Oh I bet you know that I'm not soft and sweet  
You thought an Demon swept you off your feet  
Coz I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment"

Oh  
Do you like what you see?"

Loki pointed to his torso with a flick of the wrists and raised his arms in the air, clenching his fists dramatically as he sang the next two lines.

"_Oh  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I am about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh!  
I bet you know that I'm not soft and sweet  
You know an sex god swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment."

Everyone clapped; despite the wording of his chosen song, Loki had quite a good voice, especially as he had been able to reach all the high notes of the song.

Tony walked up onto the stage and threw his arms around the god's neck and kissing him deeply, earning loud groans from the audience.

"Do you mind _not_ doing that all the time guys?" Clint moaned, making the rest of the Avengers nod in agreement. Thor however just looked on with an apathetic expression that could rival that of Fury's. On Asgard, it was quite normal for public displays of affection to be made on a regular basis, and even though it was his brother partaking in the actions he wasn't particularly bothered as Tony had already proven himself to be a more than suitable partner for Loki.

Tony and Loki grinned sheepishly at the others before Tony grimaced, remembering the situation he had downstairs.

"I err just need to pop to the bathroom a moment. You guys decide whose next while I'm gone." and with that, Tony sped out the room before Loki even had the chance to offer his help.

Everyone just looked at the door Tony had run out of then laughed, and even Fury smiled. Loki clapped his hands together the same way Tony had done before his go and scanned the crowd.

"So umm. Who wishes to go next?"

* * *

_Dark: This song was 'For your entertainment' by Adam Lambert._

_Gods... I had thought about changing this song so many times. You know? I might just write a separate fic entitled "Songs that fit Loki." I'm not kidding, I actually might. There's like 5 other songs that I nearly made him sing (granted that two were suggested by other people) There are just too many that fit Loki. _

_Please favorite and review :D Until next time! :)_


	5. Coulson

**__****_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any songs used_**

**_Chapter Five - Coulson (BECAUSE HE LIVES!)_**

"So umm. Who wishes to go next?"

The Avengers looked sheepishly at each other before Coulson stood up slowly.

"I guess ill go, I'd also like to do my own song seeing as Tony's... Elsewhere..." He said, blushing slightly. Loki shrugged then grinned wickedly as he went to sit in Tony's seat with his legs spread out on his own, knowing that his lover would be annoyed.

After Coulson got comfy with the stage layout, Loki was about to tell JARVIS to play Coulson's song choice but was interrupted by Tony, who strode through the room briskly; his face a little red but not noticeable in the dull light of the audience crowd.

"Okay, sorry about that. Agent next? Okay Jarv, track nine when you're ready."

Tony raised an eyebrow at Loki who just gave him an innocent look, patting his lap suggestively. Tony sighed and sat himself on the same chair, in-between the god's legs, leaning back against his toned physique as Loki slid his arms around him and nipped his ear playfully. Tony rolled his eyes but ignored him as he did not want to run to the restroom again.

"Actually, Phil has his own song too, JARVIS?" Loki said, earning yet another confused look from his lover.

"How did all these extra songs go on there without my say so?" Tony asked, twisting around so he was facing Loki as everyone else smirked knowingly.

"I asked them and told JARVIS to upload them. He said so himself, your song choices were poor." The god stated matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow as Tony's eyes narrowed.

"JARVIS? You think my choices are poor?" He said, miming that he was hurt but not really feeling annoyed as he had secretly expected nothing less of his god of mischief and AI system.

"Of course sir."

"Anyway, when you're ready."

On the stage, Coulson took a deep breath and shuffled his feet slightly as the guitar intro started on the song. Tony nodded in approval but no-one noticed his slight smile. Bruce also had a smile because A. He recognised the song from Tony playing it in the lab while they worked and B. Coulson had told him about his plans with this song. They just hoped it would go smoothly.

"_I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away. Loosing my faith today, I'm falling off the edge today._"

Coulson held his eye contact with the floor and seemed to take a little breath before looking around the room.

"_I am just a man, not super human_" He shrugged at the others who chuckled at the truth behind that line.

"_I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_"

Coulson's eyes lingered on Steve with noticeable hesitation but he glanced away and blushed slightly when the super soldier gave him a sweet smile.

"_Its just another war  
Just another family drawn  
I'm falling from my fate today_"

He had started to pace slightly on the stage as if he were telling a story to everyone.

"_Just a step on the edge, Just another day, and the world will live_." Coulson finally worked up the nerve and locked eye contact with Steve for the whole of the next part of the song.

"_I need a hero, to save me now. I need a hero, to save me now. I need a hero, to save my life. A hero will save me, just in time!_"

Tony wolf whistled when Coulson blushed but stopped when Steve sent him an unimpressed glance and Loki wacked him round the head, whispering harshly for him to _'be quiet_.' Tony just shrugged and held up his hands in an apology.

"_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today!"_

Steve was leaning forward in his seat with interest. No-one thought that he realised what he was doing but so they just left it to him to figure out.

"_I've gotta make a stand, for I am just a man, I'm not super human."_ Everyone minus Steve chuckled again but stopped when he sang the next line slightly louder which made only Steve giggle.  
"_My voice will be heard today_!"

"_It's just another war, Just another family drawn, My voice will be heard today! Its just another kill, The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_"

"_I need a hero, to save me now  
I need a hero, to save me now  
I need a hero, to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time" _

Coulson gave Steve that wide, creepy smile, but the super soldier didn't see it that way and just smiled back kindly.

"I need a hero, to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
To save me just in time  
Save me just in time

"He's gotta fight for his rights

He's gonna help us tonight  
Were in the fight of our lives  
And were not ready to die"

By this point, everyone was so sure that Steve hadn't gotten the point behind this song which meant that if someone didn't tell him, Coulson's efforts would've been in vain.

"_Whose gonna fight for the weak, whose gonna make him believe. I got a hero! I got a hero! Living again, _

_I've gotta fight for our rights  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die_

_A heros not afraid to give his life  
A heros gonna save me  
Just in time_"

Even though Coulson creped them out sometimes and was annoying when it came to his Cap. Trading cards, everyone in the room was on his side right now. Even Loki, who was the one who stabbed him last year.

"_I need a hero, to save me now. I need a hero, to save me now. I need a hero, to save my life. A hero will save me just in time."_

Tony rolled his eyes at Steve's naivety on this song and was nudged by Loki. The god leaned down and whispered, "Someone's got to tell him."

The genius nodded then looked around to see if anyone was going to but most were too engrossed with the song.

"_I need a hero, Who's gonna fight for his rights, Who's gonna help us tonight_."

Tony sighed, leaned over to Steve and whispered in his ear what Coulson was really doing. Steve's eyes widened and he held his hand at his mouth in shock. He nodded to Tony then went into a deep thought, glancing up at Coulson occasionally and blushing deeply.

"I _need a hero, whose gonna fight for the weak, whose gonna make 'em believe?"_

"_I need a hero, I need a hero. A heroes gonna save me just in time!_"

Coulson did a little bow on stage and blushed further when he met Steve's embarrassed gaze with a hopeful one. The super soldier smiled and clapped along with everyone else, not really acting anyway different from before his knowledge of how Coulson felt.

Tony got up from Loki's lap and joined Coulson on stage, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You got quite a voice on you agent, nice one."

Coulson nodded, smiling thinly in an attempt to hide his inner sadness at Steve's lack of response. He made his way back to his chair and sat down slowly as everyone glanced expectedly at Tony.

"So uhh, who wants' to go next?"

Silence again.

"Oh come on guys, how about you Bru-"

"Ill go!" Steve cried out loudly, raising his hand in the air, surprising everyone as he interrupted Tony.

* * *

_Dark: This song was 'Hero' by Skillet. I love Skillet, in fact, during this fic there are two songs by Skillet :D _

_Thank you too everyone who has read and/or reviewed so far :D You guys are all amazing :)_

_So, until next time! :D_


	6. Steve

**__****_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any songs used_**

**_Chapter Six – Steve_**

_(Steve's singing __ Coulson's singing)_**_  
_**  
Ill go!" Steve cried out loudly, raising his hand in the air, surprising everyone as he interrupted Tony who raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding me with the hand up?"

Steve blushed slightly and seemed to swallow. "I want to go next." he looked down at the floor.

Tony shrugged and nearly laughed when he saw Bruce give off a sigh of relief. _'Safe for now science buddy_.' Tony thought as he inwardly chuckled. Bruce was the only Avenger of whom he hadn't heard sing yet so he was curious to hear what his fellow scientist sounded like. He grinned and got off the stage so Steve could take the limelight.

"Would it be okay if I did a song I just thought of?"

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"How come no-one wants _my_ songs?" he muttered, receiving an raised eyebrow and scoff from Loki.

"Okay, what song?" Tony asked in an impatient tone as he got up and went to the laptop that had the playlist on to get Steve's new song up. The super soldier blushed and followed Tony, whispering something in his ear than made everyone in the room raise an eyebrow when Tony chuckled lightly.

"Good choice Capsickle. Get back on stage, I got it here." He hit play when Steve had reassumed his position on stage. A few smiles broke out around the room when they heard the guitar intro as Steve just blushed. Tony returned to Loki and gave him a quick peck on the lips before settling down between his legs again.

Steve straightened up on the stage and grabbed the microphone so its stand was angled and the object itself in his hands in front of his face.

"_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_" Steve held out a hand extended toward Coulson who looked straight back at him with glazed eyes.

"_Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight?" _

The soldier had left the stage and was now stage and was kneeling in front of Coulson with the microphone off the stand and in his right hand.

"_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_" He raised a shaky hand and cupped the man's face gently which made everyone silently 'Aww!' Even Tony was quiet for this moment, which was a first, although maybe it was because Loki had his hand clamped around the mortals mouth to stop him if he tried anything funny.

"_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this._" Coulson smiled and laughed nervously.

"_Now would you die, for the one's you loved?_" Steve took in a breath. "_Hold me in your arms, tonight?_"

"_I can be your hero, baby_." Steve moved his hand to Coulson's and he held it tightly as he sang.  
"I can kiss away the pain." He lifted their hands and kissed Coulson's gently.  
"_I will stand by you forever._" Their gazes met.  
"_You can take my breath away."_

"_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?"_

_"Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?"_ Steve said frowning at Coulson worriedly. Coulson smiled, not his creepy one but a different, sweeter one and sang "_I don't care... You're here tonight._"

"_I can be your hero, baby._" Steve grinned happily as he sang.  
"_I can kiss away the pain._" Coulson sang as he kissed Steve's hand this time.  
"_I will stand by you forever_." Steve blushed slightly and so did Coulson but their gazes remained intact.  
"_You can take my breath away_."

"_Oh, I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you, oh, yeah. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
"Well, I don't care... You're here tonight_."

_"I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah_."  
_"I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away_."

_"I can be your hero._  
_I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away. You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero." _Steve leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on Coulson cheek, causing everyone to break into a massive round of applause and cheering.

Tony and Clint were actually crying, but whether it was out of mockery or the fact that they were actually moved, Steve and Coulson didn't care.

"Phil... Will you be mine?" Steve asked carefully but grinned widely when Coulson suddenly leaned forward to embrace the super soldier in a hug.

"Of course I will." He whispered through happy tears.

"It's so beautiful!" Tony said before making odd sobbing noises along with Clint. Loki rolled his eyes and hit them both on the back of their heads.

"Stop being silly." He hissed then smiled in the new couple's direction.

" Wasn't aware you were this considerate of others?" Tony raised an eyebrow, twisting around in his seat to look at Loki who just scoffed.

"Don't misunderstand love; I just thought it would be rude to interject on their moment there. Would you not care if someone interrupted one of ours?"

Tony chuckled and shrugged. "I suppose not." He got up as Steve sat down next to Coulson; their hands entwined loving as he took the microphone back.

"Right, now that the love fests over-"Steve glared at Tony until the genius raised his hands in an apology.

"Now that Steve's sung his very nice and moving song." He corrected himself, earning a nod from the super soldier.

"I want to hear Bruce next."

* * *

_Dark: Ugh, this chapters way too happy for my emu mood right now :/_

_... Wait emu? LOL I meant emo XD That's staying in for ze lolz._

_Anyway, the song was 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. It's funny... I don't actually like this song. Huh..._

_Until next time my dear readers! :D _


	7. Bruce

******_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any songs used_**

**Chapter Seven – Bruce**

**_A/n: I am sorry, but this has Bruce feels. Before you read, I would just like to let you know that I love Bruce and I could not think of a song more fitting than this despite its depressiveness for his situation... I am sorry, but this is the only sad chapter out of all 12 I have written ;D And yes, 12. Still 5 chapters to go :3_**

* * *

"I want to hear Bruce next." Tony said suddenly, which made everyone raise their eyebrows.

"Any reason why me next?" Bruce said curiously but shrugged and stood anyway.

"You're the only person I've not heard sing. I'm just curious." He shrugged as well then laughed as everyone's heads turned to Fury.

"You've sung before sir?!" Clint asked with wide eyes.

"And Anthony heard you?!" Loki said, even more shocked as this was the first time he'd seen the man outside of his job at S.H.I.E.L.D, so the only Fury he knew was the one that was serious all the time. Somehow, it was hard to imagine the director doing something like singing.

Fury just closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course I have. Stark just happened to be there at the time _unfortunate_ly."

"I do have the footage actual-"

"There is no footage." Fury interjected quickly, widening his eye in a warning glance at Tony which said '_Don't you dare_.' Tony just shrugged and looked to Bruce who was getting up onto the stage.

"Do you have a song too? Or will you dare to try mine?"

Bruce sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. "I don't have a song planned so I'll go with whatever you have planned; I probably know it anyway since you're always playing music in the lab."

"YES!" Tony cried, raising his fists triumphantly as he sank onto his knees. "Someone finally used my song, there goes a smart man." He got up from the floor and went back to his chair, telling Jarvis to play the song. "Sorry, I couldn't think up a better song than this." Tony said as the guitar intro started. Bruce recognised the song and sighed.

"That's fine, its actually quite fitting I suppose. I'll give it a go." He got into position and stood awkwardly by the microphone.

"_The secret side of me, Don't like to let you see, Can't keep it caged, But I can control it_"

A few sad smiles came over that faces of the others at his changed lyrics.

"_So stay away from me, The beast is ugly, I feel the rage, And I just can't hold it_."

He clenched his fists which made everyone tense but they immediately relaxed when he reassured them he wasn't going to change by holding his hands up and shaking his head as he continued to sing.

"_It's scratching on the walls, In the closet, in the halls, It comes awake, but I can control it_.

_Hiding under the bed, In my body, in my head._" He spread his arms out to the side as if he were pointing at the objects sung then sighed and lowered them.

"_Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within_," He reached up to his chest.  
"_It's just beneath the skin_," And clenched his shirt right by his heart.  
"_I must confess that I feel like a monster_." He let go of his shirt and looked up.

"_I hate what I become_" He looked around the room, settling his gaze on everyone as he sang the rest of the chorus. "_The nightmare's just begun_"

_"I must confess that I feel like a monster. I feel like a monster" _

Bruce looked away and tapped his foot to the guitar interval then frowned, stopped then grabbed the microphone with one hand and sighed.

"_My secret side I keep, Hid under lock and key, Can't keep it caged, But I can control it_."

"_But if I let him out, He'll tear me up. And break me down..._" He shivered at the memories of when he transforms into the Hulk, let's just say it's not the most painless thing there is unfortunately.

"_Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!_"

"_I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster._"

"_I hate what I become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster."  
"I feel like a monster_"

"It's hiding in the dark. Its teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me."

"_It wants my soul_," He pointed to his middle chest.  
"_It wants my heart_" His hand then slid over to point at his heart.  
"_No one can hear me scream_." His hands both rose up to clutch dramatically at the side of his head.

"_Maybe it's just a dream, Or maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster_!" His hands lowered from his head.

"_I feel it deep within_," He clutched once more at his shirt by his heart.  
"_It's just beneath the skin_" His hand flattened again his chest.  
"_I must confess that I_-"  
**"FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!" **He screamed out the line which made everyone jump up and stand in a defensive position. Tony unfortunately reacted too late and got thrown from Loki's lap, landing on the stone floor with a loud smack which knocked the wind out of him. As soon as they did, Bruce held up his hands and stopped singing.

"That was in the song, there's a version with a growl... I wasn't getting angry... Tony, are you okay?"

As JARVIS paused the audio track, everyone looked worryingly at where Tony lay on the floor gasping loudly as Loki knelt down and panicked.

"By the nine! I'm so sorry love! Are you alright?!" He asked in a panicked tone. Tony glared at him then smirked and winked.

"Ill... survive. You just... winded me, that's... all."

Loki sighed with relief then lightly placed his hands above Tony in the air. His hands glowed green for a few second then Tony sat up, completely fine. Everyone else had sat down as Bruce resumed his position on stage cautiously, now that Tony was okay.

"I'm sorry, I love you." Loki whispered as he helped Tony stand. Tony smiled as sat back down, this time with him below and Loki on top.

"You'll find a way to repay me I'm sure." Tony whispered back, settling into a comfy position. "And I love you too baby." He kissed Loki's neck and breathed softly onto it which made the god shiver then smirk.

"Of course Darling."

"_I hate what I've become, The nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster. I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster." _Bruce sung the last lines without moving at all. He just stood stiffly on the stage and glanced around the room cautiously. _  
"I go and lose control. Here's something radical. I must confess that I feel like a monster_"

"_I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster!_"

Despite the event of what occurred only a few moments ago, the Avengers, Loki and Fury still clapped with sad and sympathetic smiles.

"Anthony?" Loki asked, twisting round in Tony's lap. "How could you choose such a horrible song for Dr. Banner?"

"Well actually, I didn't mind-"

"I couldn't think of any other that fitted!" he paused and turned to Bruce on the stage. "Sorry buddy."

Bruce shrugged and held up his hands. "No, I'm sorry for scaring you all. And I wasn't fussed. I'd have sung anything as long as I knew the words."

"See? He didn't mind." Tony said, nuzzling Loki's hair playfully away from his neck to kiss it. He smirked as Loki make a sort of purring noise then settled back down into his lovers lap. This time, Tony couldn't get up and get back onto the stage so he just looked at the others. "So who wants to go-"

"I WILL TONY!"

* * *

_AN: By the way, this song is 'Monster' by Skillet (I love Skillet :D Bet'cha couldn't tell)_

_And who is next? O: I'm sure it's obvious though but feel free to guess anyway ^_^_


	8. THOR! GOD OF BADLY SUNG DISNEY SONGS!

_********__Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any songs used_

**Chapter Eight – THOR! GOD OF BADLY SUNG DISNEY SONGS!**  
Dark: Disney time! Whoop whoop :P (Key = _This is Thor singing_, (_This is Loki singing_.)

* * *

"I WILL TONY!"

All the Avengers jumped at Thor's booming voice, which was laced in enthusiasm, and smiled but raised their eyebrows when Loki burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he actually fell off Tony's lap and had to hold his stomach while rolling around on the floor.

"Babe? Uhh, you okay?"

"Ehehehe, I- Ehehe, I just remembered eheh, the last time Thor sung." His laughter died down and he sat up. "It was so funny, but he was drunk at the time so it may be better now he's sober" He regained his normal composure then shot an apologetic look at Thor who shrugged and got up.

"Regardless of my vocal range, I do enjoy a good song. And you should recognise this song Brother; it was in that film of Disney we saw last week!"

Loki gritted his teeth as he sat back in Tony's lap. "I thought we agreed I would watch those films with you only if you told no-one." He hissed then glared as Tony chuckled.

"You watched Disney together? That's so *key-uuute!" He said in a patronising tone while he smirked.

"Cease your laughter."

"Make me"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Gladly." He turned his head and pulled Tony's down into a kiss, sticking his tongue into the other mans mouth and making him moan loudly as they entered a kissing-tongue battle.

Clint coughed awkwardly. "Uhh, guys? Tone it down with the French kissing will you?"

They broke apart and Tony winked at Loki who understood that he meant they would continue later.

Thor was on the stage and frowning at the microphone.

"You know how it works Thor?" Tony asked, tearing his gaze away from Loki's and frowning at the stage.

Thor smiled and nodded. "Indeed I do Man of Iron."

Tony rolled his eyes and settled back down before he realised something. "Wait, you don't mean to tell me you also have a different song?"

Thor grinned. "I am sorry Tony, but I would love to do this song as it has become one of my favourites."

Tony sighed. "Fine whatever." he waved his hand in dismissal which made Loki chuckle. "Go ahead JARV."

"Indeed sir, Playing Thor's chosen track."

The song's intro came out and Loki immediately face palmed himself. '_Well, he could've picked a worse one I suppose_.' He thought, interlocking his right hand with Tony's left which had been lying on his stomach.

"_As you go throughout Midgard you will see, There is so much that we, Do not understand_."

Everyone snickered at not only his tone, of which he was nearly shouting, but also at his changed lyrics which were sung slightly out of time. Regardless, he carried on.

"_And the only thing you know, Is things don't always go, The way you planned._"

He looked at Loki particularly at that which made everyone laugh but Loki who scoffed and looked away indifferently.

"_But you will see every day that we will never turn away, when it seems all your dreams come undone_."

Loki shrugged but returned his gaze back to Thor on stage, smiling at his bad singing.

"_We will stand by your side, Filled with ho_pe" Thor raised one arm out to the side and clenched his fist triumphantly. "And filled with pride," He also raised the other arm and because he looked so ridiculous, everyone laughed harder.

"_We are more than we are, we are one_." Thor paused and folded his arms.

The song went on and seemed to loop back on a part which should've had words. Everyone looked expectantly at Thor, who looked expectantly at Loki, who raised an eyebrow back at him.

"You wish for me to sing with you? Shame, as I have done my vocal work for this day."  
Tony laughed dirtily and Loki slapped at his other hand which was slowly lowering.

"Please Brother? You know how I love the songs of Disney! And this one is so us!"

No-one knew what to be more surprised at; the fact that Thor looked to be close to begging or that he had tried to say something that sounded 'hip'.

Loki glared at him for a moment before he sighed and straightened up in Tony's lap. "Fine." He waited for JARVIS to run the track back to where Thor had stopped singing before he continued.

"_If there's so much I must be, Can I still just be me? The way I am?_"

Loki raised an arm to the side, like a gesture to himself as he sung.

"_Can I trust in my own heart_"

He glanced back and smiled sweetly at Tony who winked back then returned his gaze to Thor.

"_Or am I just one part, Of Odin's plan?__"_

Thor grinned and nodded then continued his part. "_Even those who are gone are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun_."

"_Tears of pain_," Thor pulled a very dramatic sad expression which made everyone laugh. "_Tears of joy,_" his expression morphed into an extremely over exaggerated smile which just made them laugh even harder, even Thor himself chuckled a little as he sung.

"_One thing nothing can destroy. Is our pride, deep inside, We are one_"

"_We are one, you and I, We are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun._"

Normally, Loki would've scoffed or something like that at that line but he was too busy laughing and smiling.

"_All the wisdom to lead, All the courage that you need_."

Thor walked off the stage and towered above where Tony and Loki sat.

"_You will find when you see_" He leant down and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.  
"_We are one_."

Everyone had big grins on their faces as they applauded Thor. He apparently hadn't noticed that they were all laughing but no-one had the heart to tell him.

Thor returned to his seat and was grinning widely himself. You could really tell he had enjoyed that, especially when Loki turned around and smiled at Thor. Not in a mocking way or a seductive way, but a genuine kind smile.

Tony let them have that for a moment before he turned to the others. "And that little performance is about to be uploaded to YouTube any second now."

Loki and Thor both snapped out of their happiness and glared at Tony. "What?!" They both said simultaneously.

Tony chuckled and shrugged. "Stark, you take stop that video transmission now..." Loki growled, standing up and straddling Tony's lap, also grabbing the front of the man's shirt shirt. "Or I may have to revoke _certain_ things."

Tony gulped. "Uhh, JARVIS? You head him."

"Indeed sir."

He sighed with relief as Loki released him and smirked. "Thank you." He said quickly, twisting back around in Tony's lap and snuggling back down.

Tony raised an eyebrow but then shook his head and turned to the others. "So, only three to go. Who will it be?"

Clint sighed and was about to stand when Natasha stood instead.

* * *

_**Dark**__: 'We are one' from Disney's the Lion King 2 ;D  
*He is saying 'Cute' but he's pronouncing it as 'Key-uuuuute' ;D If no-one got that but I'm sure you did :) Also, shout out to __**Skydancer2ooo**__, who suggested the whole recording for YouTube thingy, Thank you :) And lastly, it's probably not obvious, but __**Doctor Maz**__, I stole one of your Loki lines from our Role-Play. I think it's from the bit where Loki and Tony came out to the journalists in one of the first chapters. It's a little obscure and I changed it slightly but, can you find it? Ehehehe..._

_For the rest of my lovely readers, thank you for reading and please feel free to send a review to let me know how I'm doing with this story :) until the next chapter! :D _


	9. Natasha

**__****_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any songs used_**

**_Chapter Nine - Natasha  
_**  
Clint sighed and was about to stand when Natasha stood instead.

"Ill go next, I don't want to be last particularly."

Clint glanced worryingly over at Fury who merely raised an eyebrow in response. The archer gulped audibly.

Tony stuck out his lips and pointed at Natasha in a slightly camp fashion. "Lemme guess. You got a song too?"

Natasha smiled and nodded as she got up on the stage. "Yup."

Clint watched her climbing up onto the stage intently, especially noting that tight leather clothing really did make things stick out more prominently.

She adjusted the microphone down from Thor's height to her own and looked around the room nervously for a moment. "Sorry, I haven't changed the lyrics like some others because they wouldn't have fitted."

Everyone smiled and nodded, all a little confused as to why she was acting oddly.

"This is for Clint... Sort of." she said quietly, which made said man's eyes widened with surprised. He said nothing as she started to sing her chosen song.

"_Remember the feelings, remember the day, My stone heart was breaking, My love ran away_." Clint's eyes remained wide as she sung and everyone else's mouths dropped open for two reasons. One, she was a really good at singing, and two, A few people around the room recognised the song and after hearing it was for Clint, had put two and two together to realise what she was doing.

You see, no one had really known the proper relationship of these two before. Sometimes they would act friendly towards another, sometimes they would fight over small and stupid things and occasionally they would 'unconsciously' flirt.

"_This moments I knew I would be someone else. My love turned around and I fell..._" Up until then, Natasha had been singing with her eyes shut, but she opened them and looked directly at Clint, sending him a slightly seductive glance.

"_Be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy but understand, that I don't need you in my life again._"  
Clint nearly fell of his chair in disbelief. Was she really meaning what she sung? He had secretly been meaning to ask her formally soon to be his girlfriend but because of their jobs and life-styles, he had been put off slightly.

"_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend_." Natasha smiled at Clint who smiled back then she winked at him.

"_You can be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need you again."_ She raised an eyebrow and Clint pouted slightly.

"_No I don't need you again._" Clint shrugged but grinned again, as did Natasha.

During the instrumental part, Natasha hooked a leg around the microphone stand and danced seductively around it like it was a pole which earnt a few wolf whistles. She then locked her eyes on Clint and cocked her head to the side. "_Bad boy!"_

For the rest of the instrumental, she laughed softly and shook her head slightly then looked back at Clint when the lyrics started up again.

"_You once made this promise to stay by my side_." Natasha raised a hand to point at Clint then brought it back slowly and ran a hand through her hair while twisting slightly with her knees bent to the side, which raised a few more wolf whistles at the sexy dance move.

"_But after some time you just pushed me aside_." she straightened her knees and pushed her hand away from her, glancing to the side before she dropped her hand and looked back at Clint.

"_You never thought that a girl could be strong. Now I'll show you how to go on._" Everyone smiled at that first line and all thought 'yep, won't argue with that fact that she's stronger than most.'

"_Be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend.  
You can be my bad boy but understand, that I don't need you in my life again_." In the audience, Clint was sitting on the edge of his seat, gazing up at Natasha on stage, completely mesmerised by her voice and movements.

"_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand_," She walked forward, taking the microphone with her and over to her and Clint's table to stand in front of said man.

"_That I don't need you again. No I don't need you again_." Natasha cupped Clint's face gently and they both laughed nervously as the others burst into a big round of applause.

"Nat... Does that mean you...?"

Natasha didn't answer but she smiled and nodded. Clint took it and stood up, leaning down slightly to kiss her. Everyone cheered then, Steve squeezed Coulson's hand gently and the two smiled sweetly at the other.

Tony, albeit happy for them, grunted in annoyance. "How come we don't get a cheer when we kiss?"

Loki rolled his eyes, picked up a small cushion that just so happened to be lying about and playfully hit Tony with it. "Don't ruin their moment Anthony. They see us kiss all the time and that was their first, after how long? Don't you think that effort on Natasha's part would deserve a round of applause?"

Tony raised an eyebrow but nodded and smiled. "I suppose." He kissed Loki's shoulder and then looked up at Clint mouthing 'finally!'

Clint smirked and nodded, raising both his eyebrows momentarily at the same time to look like he was saying 'I know right? Took long enough.'

"So Clint, hate to break to love-in there." The two assassins sent him a displeased look which he ignored. "But are you going next? Or do you want Fury to go fir-"

"I'll go first!" Clint cried suddenly, kissing Natasha on the lips quickly before jumping up on the stage quickly.

* * *

_Dark: There's this advert that keeps playing on the TV, not sure what its advertising, Virgin Media's film thingy I think, and the Avengers keeps popping up, and whenever its on I stare at the screen and watch for Tony and Loki to come on XD It also has epic music... Ahem, ehh where was I? Oh yes, this week's song was 'Bad boy' by Cascada. Natasha was quite a hard one actually... as was Clint. The next update will either come on Sunday or Tuesday instead of the usual Monday as it's my mum's birthday. _


	10. Clint

**__****_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any songs used_**  


**_Chapter Ten - Clint  
_**  
"I'll go first!" Clint cried suddenly, kissing Natasha on the lips quickly before jumping up on the stage quickly. "I hate going last." he explained when everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind Fury?" Tony asked, twisting around from underneath Loki to look at the man who just shrugged. "I don't care."

"Lovely." he turned back around to Clint and raised an eyebrow. "Own song?"

Clint smirked and nodded, laughing when Tony sighed audibly.

"Fine, take it away." Tony said, raising his arm in a starting gesture before slipping both round Loki's waist and holding him tightly.

Loki rolled his eyes but snuggled down into the man's hold regardless.

The electro beat of the song started and Clint tapped his foot along to it. It wasn't a song that anyone particularly recognized but Tony seemed to smile, as he knew vaguely what the song was.

_"I'm here and now because of you. You're the reason I do what I do.  
Like a phantom when you call me I'll be there. And in times that I'm around you shouldn't fear, Because of you._"

There was a very short pause in the lyrics so Clint turned away from the microphone for a second then back again.

"_That's what I do_." He paused again, still continuing to tap his foot and grinned.

"_C'mon c'mon because of you. I'm a true Believer!"_

Clint voice suddenly changed and when unnaturally high. It was so unnatural for a man that it made his voice crack slightly, which made everyone laugh, especially when he pulled faces and sung the chorus dramatically. "_I'm a true believer. I'm with you through the night. You're my inspiration in life_"

He flashed a grin at the others then shut his eyes and sang the second bit of the chorus. "_I'm a true believer. So don't give up the fight. You're my inspiration in life. (oh din adi adi, oh din adi adi) "_

Everyone frowned at the funny words in that line but ignored it as it sounded quite cool at that point in the song. Clint's voice and singing posture went back to how it was before.

"_Gimme gimme everything you got_." He held out both his hands to Natasha and flexed his fingers so it looked like he was trying to beacon her.

"_You_ _and I can take it to the top_." His hands curled and turned so he was pointing at her.

"'_Coz_ _we're superhero's we will save the da_y." The others smiled at that line and rolled their eyes.

_"Let_ _the music take us somewhere gar away. Because of you_." he turned to the side and sang in the funny higher voice _'Coz of yoooooooou_!'

"_That's what I do (what I dooooo!)"_

"_C'mon c'mon because of you. I'm a true believer_." he sang in his normal voice pitch, before going higher again.

"_I'm a true believer. I'm with you through the night. You're my inspiration in life. I'm a true believer. So don't give up the fight. You're my inspiration in life_."

By this point, everyone was sure that either the higher bits were either supposed to be sung by a woman, or Clint was just trying to hard and failing at it.

The electro music suddenly quieted and went slightly slower, and Clint's voice went back to normal but more calm. _"I'm a true believer. I'm with you thought the night. You're my inspiration in life."_

The track's electro beat ascended in pitch for a few moments without lyrics before going back to the chorus and Clint's attempt at a higher tone.

"_I'm a true believer. I'm with you through the night. You're my inspiration in life. I'm a true believer. So don't give up the fight. You're my inspiration in life."_

"_Iiiiiiim aaaaaa trueeeeee believer. I'm with you through the night. I'm your inspiration in life (oh din adi adi oh din adi adi)."_ When he sang the elongated syllables of the words, he clenched his fists dramatically and shut his eyes for a second.

"_I'm a true believer. So don't give up the fight. You're my inspiration in life_."

He grinned and bowed as he sang the last line; "_I'm a true believer."_

Everyone clapped as he bowed and winked at Natasha before returning to her side.

"So, that only leaves one." Tony said in a menacing tone, twisting around to give the director a creepy smile."

Fury sighed and held up his hands in surrender. "Whatever. And before you ask, no I don't have my own song."

That only made Tony smirk. "Perfect."

* * *

_Dark: Yeah... this one is short... sorry. But, we have Fury coming next ehehehe... This song was 'True believer' by E-type. He is another of my favorites along with Skillet, Dead by April, Three Days Grace, Adam Lambert, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Aerosmith, Pantera... I could go on, but it might bore you people with the long list. Thanks again for reading/favouriting/following this fic :D Until_ _the next chapter! _


	11. Fury's song and Tony's choices

**__****_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any songs used_**

**_Chapter Eleven - Fury's Song and Tony's Choice  
_**  
"What song do I have to sing then Stark?"

Tony smirked evilly. "JARVIS? You know the one."

"Indeed sir, playing desired track now."

Fury face-palmed himself as he heard the intro. Everyone else didn't recognise it until the lyrics came through, although Fury didn't sing them.

"_Do what you want 'coz a pirate is free! YOU ARE A PIRATE_!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Fury groaned as everyone burst out laughing, especially Tony who was making Loki go up and down on his lap.

"Darling- Ehehehe, Stop making me- Ehe, move, Ehehe!"

"_Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is alright to be,  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!_"

Fury rolled his eyes then somehow managed to stop the song.

"Security breech!" Tony said in an annoyed tone.

Fury stepped of the stage and gave Tony a peeved stare. "I've had to sit here for an hour or so, listening to you guys have fun when I could be out managing S.H.I.E.L.D and keeping the world from harm, and you insult my patience?" He widened his eyeball and gave Tony what the genius thought was a very terrifying look.

Tony stayed quiet and hid slightly behind Loki. The S.H.I.E.L.D director sighed and brought out his phone. He pressed a few buttons then walked out and held up his phone which played a certain song as he walked out.

"I don't give a fuck. I don't give a fuck! If You want a taste, then take a bite, right out of me. I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck!"

Everyone stared at the door as Fury left for a second then burst out laughing.

"Well, you can't say the man doesn't have a sense of humour." Tony said as he nudged Loki forward so he could stand. He made his way up to the stage and moved the microphone to the side. "I'd say this evening was a great success!"

Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement to one another, with Steve and Coulson giving each other a loving smile, Clint winking at Natasha and Loki giving Tony a very intense and lusty stare.

"I must say, I'm kinda curious about what song you chose for me Tony." Steve pondered aloud, everyone else agreeing with him. Tony shrugged nonchalantly and smirked.

"Okay, I guess you people deserve to hear my genius song choices." He winked at Loki then looked up at the ceiling where JARVIS's speaker was. "I guess I'll go in performance order. You know my song-" a few groans echoed around the room but they weren't loud and no further complaint was made. "JARVIS, play Loki's song, and don't play the whole song, just a section or this'll take forever."

"As you wish sir."

Loki raised his eyebrow at Tony when he heard the song that started playing.

"_I'm bringing sexy back.  
Them other boys don't know how to act.  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Take 'em to the bridge.

Dirty babe,  
You see these shackles,  
Baby I'm your slave.  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave.  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way.

Take 'em to the chorus

"

"Well, I'll be more than happy to sing that for you later love. I might even do a literal show for you." He licked his lips as his gaze drifted down to Tony's crotch, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Tony smiled and laughed.

"I'm holding you to that babe."

"No, I believe I'll do the holding later."

"You know what I meant."

"That I did, now come here." Loki had teleported up onto the stage behind Tony and turned the man around. He grabbed his chin lightly and kissed him fully on the lips, using his 'silvertongue'

Everyone groaned and chucked pieces of popcorn from their bowls that Loki had brought before they had started.

The two on stage pulled away from each other but Loki remained on stage, snaking an arm around Tony's waist and kissed his cheek.

Tony smiled at him then turned back to the others.

"Okay, now for Agents song."

_"I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me.  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Papa-paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind But I won't stop  
Until that boy is mine"_

Coulson's face went red with embarrassment as he heard the song, and he nervously glanced at Steve who was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Tony..." Steve glared at Tony who gulped audibly. Steve's gaze was diverted when Coulson stood up and said slowly,

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I like Steve because he's a kind person, not for any other bad reasons!" he held up his hands defensively then shook his head.

Steve smiled kindly at Coulson and held his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I know Phil."

They sat back down and returned their gazes to Tony and Loki at the front.

Tony coughed awkwardly. "Yeah, okay, uhh, Cap's song.

"_Yo, VIP, Let's kick it!  
Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby_."

Steve raised an un-amused eyebrow at Tony an cocked his head.

"Really?" he asked in a sarcastic way.

"Had to be done Capsicle." Tony shrugged then looked at Bruce and grinned. "You used my song choice, you are a true friend Banner."

Bruce smiled and fiddled with his glasses. "Uhh thanks."

Tony returned the smile then turned to Thor. "Nnnnnnnext."

Thor nodded and Jarvis played the next track.

"_Man! I feel like a woman!"_ Those words were followed by a short music bit.  
_"The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady."  
_  
"That amuses me not friend Tony." Thor grumbled, playing with a strand of hair dumbstruckedly. ( **AN: I am aware that is not a word. Just go with it) **Loki removed his arm from around Tony's waist and turned on him.

"Anthony, did you choose that song because of our hair length?"

Tony paused. "Uhhh, maybe?"

"Because I'll have you know," Loki replied straight away, "That on Asgard, having long hair is seen as being fearsome and godly, not _womanly_ Stark."

Tony held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, i take it back! Sorry Point Break."

Thor shrugged but said nothing.

"...right, next, Natasha's song."

"_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
Don't you know that you're toxic._"

Natasha rolled her eyes and gave Tony a un-amused look. "Grow up Tony."

The man just shrugged and then turned to Clint. "And lastly, the bird."

Loki smirked at the nickname which he had made up but Clint just rolled his eyes.

"_Robin Hood and Little John  
Walkin' through the forest  
Laughin' back and forth  
At what the other'n has to say  
Reminiscin' this 'n' that  
And havin' such a good time  
Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
Golly, what a day."_

Clint scowled and stood up, clenching his fists as he made his way over to the stage. Tony yelped and hid behind Loki who rolled his eyes and let a breath out through his nose

"If you didn't want to get hurt, then you should have chosen better songs my love." The god said, twisting his head slightly to raise an eyebrow at Tony who shrugged and stood up again.

"It's not my fault they don't appreciate my genius."

Everyone got to their feet, all annoyed by their songs and started toward the stage. Tony and Loki looked at each other then back to the others.

"I suggest we run?" Tony said, raising an eyebrow at the god beside him who shook his head.

"Not before one last song."

The others stopped and gaze Loki confused looks, as did Tony who also raised an eyebrow.

"A last song?" he queried. Loki smirked and raised his arm to click his hand dramatically.

"JARVIS? You know the track."

"Indeed sir. Playing now." The A.I replied before Tony could even voice his opinion about this new song.

The Intro played and Loki raised his eyebrow at the others and Tony. "Well?"

Everyone gave each other a knowing smile and joined the two on stage, just in time for the lyrics to start.

* * *

_Dark: Ehehe, so many songs XD_

_Okay, so Fury's were  
-You are a Pirate - Lazytown  
-I.D.G.A.F - Breathe Carolina  
Then the others were...  
Loki: I'm bringing sexy back - Justin Timberlake  
Coulson: Paparazzi - Lady Gaygay (Gaga)  
Steve: Ice ice baby - Vanilla Ice  
Thor: I feel like a woman - Shania Twain  
Natasha: Toxic - A Static Lullaby (cover) ((I prefer that version))  
Clint: That song from Disney's Robin Hood.  
Anyways, the next chapter is the last but there might be a sequel coming ;D it's not written yet but it is planned so make sure to keep an eye out for it ;D  
Please Review, I love reviews, they make me feel tingly. Like knifes. Okay, I've gone too much like Bakura from YuGiOh abridged now... Hehe Foxy boxes... No wait, that's Marik. Okay, I'm rambling now. Where was I? Oh yes, please review :) see you next time! _


	12. Misfits

**_Chapter Twelve - Misfits  
_**  
_A/N: I just realised that I haven't disclaimed. I always forget to do that! I had to delete another fanfic because I didn't disclaim and it had the lyrics to another song in it. My account got threatened with closure but its fine now and i've learned a valuable lesson. Always disclaim people, it saves lives. I added it into all the earlier chapters just to be safe. So,  
I do not own the Avengers or any of the songs used in this fanfic_.

* * *

"_I wanna look good everywhere that I go_." Loki smirked then looked around to see who would do the next line.

Clint stepped onto the stage and faced the others who were all smiling. "_I wanna be the lead part in the chipK freak show!"_

_"I gotta have the best stuff just like everybody else."_ Tony pulled at his collar then smirked to the side.

Steve stepped forward and onto the stage, facing Tony, Loki and Clint. _"I don't wanna be another clone stacked up on the shelf._" he turned to the others and shrugged. "_'Cos that sucks_"

Coulson got up and stood next to Steve on the stage. "_Gotta get up gotta get on gotta get get get on the train."  
_  
Bruce stood next and sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "_Gotta lose those nasty looks because ain't nobody the same." _

_"If ya want it ya gotta jump on it 'cos ya know we go a mighty long way_." Natasha said, hoping up next to Clint and wrapping an arm around him.

Thor stepped up too, leaving them all standing on the stage and performing to an invisible audience. He sang, or shouted rather, "_GET OUT YA BOX TAKE OFF YA SOCKS. LET ME HEAR YOU SAY..."  
_  
All of them sung the chorus, glancing around at each other and grinning. _"Don't keep puttin' us down,  
No messin' around,  
We're standin' our ground.  
We'll keep on makin' this noise."_

Natasha stepped forward and held up her hand. "_The girl."  
_  
The men grinned and sung together, _"and us boys."_

Then they all sung. "_We're changin' this town."  
_  
Bruce rubbed the back of his neck and took the first line of the second verse. "_I gotta say the right thing to the right peeps." _

Tony used his hand to gesture as if he were telling them all about a plan of action as he glanced around with his head facing downward and eyes wide and up. _"I wanna stand out in the crowd of the Jesus freaks!"  
_  
Clint pointed to his feet and raised his eyebrows quickly then nodded. "_I gotta have kicks that look sweet on my feet."_

"_I wanna be a street preacher out on the high street."_ Steve grinned then winked at Coulson. _"'Cos that rocks!"  
_  
_"Gotta get up gotta get on gotta get get get on the train."_ Thor sung, quieter this time so that he wasn't just shouting the words.

Natasha raised her eyebrow at Loki who did the same back. _"Gotta lose those nasty looks because ain't nobody the same."  
_  
Coulson shook his head at the two. _"If ya want it ya gotta jump on it 'cos ya know we go a mighty long way."  
_  
Loki lowered his eyebrow and smirked. "_Get out ya box take off ya socks."_ Then he hooked his arm into Tony's and leant up to his ear to whisper, _"let me hear ya say."_ before he bit the lobe playfully. Tony smirked then they all sung the chorus.

"_Don't keep puttin' us down  
No messin' around  
We're standin' our ground  
We'll keep on makin' this noise  
The girl and the boys  
We're changin' this town_

Don't keep puttin' us down  
No messin' around  
We're standin' our ground  
We'll keep on makin' this noise  
The girl and the boys  
We're changin' this town."  
  
The next part of the song was very oddly organised, they all said one part at a time and seemed to be in sync, so no-one sung the same line.

Tony tugged at his collar again. "_Fashion style_."

Natasha looked at her own clothes. "_Black._"

Coulson looked at the shirt he was wearing under the casual jumper he had put on for today. "_White_"

Bruce glanced at his grey jogging bottoms and ignored Tony and Clint's snickers at the line he had to sing. "_Shades of grey_."

Clint looked at Natasha and winked. _"Straight"_

Tony scoffed. _"Tight"_

Loki ran a hand down and cupped Tony's crotch which made him yelp in surprise. "_Loose."  
_  
"_Baggy_." Bruce tugged at his sweatpants and shrugged.

"_Belt_." Coulson suggested, followed by Clint who leant forward too to say, _"Braces."_

Everyone looked to Bruce, whom they all knew would say the next word. _"Angry."_

Coulson smiled at Steve. _"Happy."_

Thor grinned widely then almost shouted, _"SHINY!"_  
Loki face-palmed himself. _"Faces."_

Tony licked his lips then glanced at Loki's crotch area. _"Thick."_

Natasha rolled her eyes. _"Thin."_

Thor ran a hand through his hair. _"Hairy."_

Clint looked up at Thor. _"Tall."_

Coulson smiled at Steve_. "Smiley."_

Tony winked at Loki_. "Pretty."_

Bruce pulled a sad expression that earnt him reassuring glances. "_Ugly._"

"_Small."_ Loki looked down at Tony and patted his head, ignoring the glare he received.

"_Old."_ Steve sighed then laughed when Loki and Thor raised their eyebrows at him.

Clint grinned at them. "_Young."_

Natasha rolled her eyes and patted Clint's shoulder. "_Miss, hit."_

Thor stretched and shouted/sung, "_LAZY."_

Bruce shook his head and laughed. _"Crazy."_

Tony smirked and kissed Loki's cheek. _"Misfit."_

During the instrumental here, Tony had picked up a guitar (that just happened to be lying by the side of the stage) and played the guitar riff, then continued to play along with the song.

They all grinned at each other and sung the end. "_Don't keep puttin' us down.  
No messin' around  
We're standin' our ground  
We'll keep on makin' this noise  
The girl and the boys  
We're changin' this town_

Don't keep puttin' us down  
No messin' around  
We're standin' our ground  
We'll keep on makin' this noise  
The girl and the boys  
We're changin' this town."

The song ended and everyone clapped and high-fives each other as Tony placed the guitar back down at the side of the stage.

"How strange are we?" Steve said and placed an arm around Coulson's waist who smiled up at him.

"Very." Tony answered then pulled Loki into a kiss. Not just a simple peck, this was a full on make out kind of kiss. Tony placed his hand on Loki's chest and ran it up to cup his face as the two Tongue battled each other.

Everyone rolled their eyes then Clint and Natasha turned to each other. They shrugged then Natasha looped her arms around Clint's neck and leaned up to kiss him, having to go up onto tip toes and bend one leg as she did. Clint smirked and placed his hands on her hips, deepening the kiss at the same time.

Coulson looked up at Steve and smiled hopefully. Steve read his mind and leaned down to peck Coulson's lips. The smaller man then pouted and pulled the Super soldier into a deeper kiss, which made Steve squeak then relax into it.

Thor and Bruce stood awkwardly next to each other as everyone else kissed. Thor then looked down at Bruce with a look in his eye as he started to move closer to the scientist. He raised his hands up.

"Thor, n-!"

He didn't get to finish as Thor had picked Bruce up and pressed their mouths together roughly. Bruce's eyes widened in shock as Thor moved his lips against his own as he froze. After a moment, Thor pulled away and placed Bruce back down.

Bruce looked momentarily disorientated then spoke slowly, with his eyes still wide in shock. "Uhhh, thanks... For that."

Thor grinned. "No problem friend! I would have hated myself for us both to be left out of this event."

"I see..."

Everyone chuckled at the little scene then Loki thought of something. He leant down to Tony's ear and whispered something inaudible to the others. Tony pulled a dramatic shocked expression then raised his eyebrows at Loki and raised one back.

"Okay. Everyone, thanks for coming. Hope you all enjoyed it, but now if you'll excuse us, we have some... _pressing_ business to get on with.

He grabbed Loki's wrist and pulled him out the room and into the elevator as they left everyone standing around. They all rolled their eyes then chuckled and made their ways back themselves, having to pull Bruce along as he was still standing there in shock.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Loki turned and placed his lips on Tony's as he pushed him backwards Tony's knees hit the bed and he toppled backwards, with Loki landing on top and moving to straddle him. He leaned down and pulled of his shirt before whispering into Tony's ear,

"Now love, where were we?"

* * *

_Dark: So we have come to an end :( (Nah just kidding, there's a sequel on the way, so be sure to look out for it ;) ) The song here was "Misfit" by TheBandWithNoName. I love it :D thank you to EVERYONE who has read or reviewed or followed or favourited or all of the above, you guys have been epic! There also may be a non singing FrostIron AU coming from me soon but I can't promise anything as I tend to get stuck on chapters, although I'm currently writing the 15th. (I like to have things either completed or one or two chapters away from completion before I upload these. In fact, I had written chapters 1-10 when I uploaded this one here. And I've only just written this chapter two days ago!) So yeah... Thank you again, and see you next time in whatever I write ;D and to all you other authors out there, keep up the good work! _

_Also, the surprise pairing at the end I mentioned in the summary? That was Bruce and Thor. In the sequel, we see their relationship blossom! Uhh... maybe. I haven't actually written anything for it yet :/ Oh well._


	13. Sequel Note :D

Hello people :)

Just a quick note to say that I posted the sequel to this story yesterday.

It is called 'Avengers Musical Lifestyle' so if you enjoyed this go read the start of the sequel. I uploaded 2 chapters so far and am not sure when the next one will come... oh well.

okay, so yeah. Byeeee :)

- Dark :)


End file.
